Divadelní spolek Lávového ostrova
by FURRY6
Summary: Po trapném polibku Aanga a Katary. Potom si Katara uvědomí, že není zmatená a že miluje Aanga. Prosím žádné plameny.


**Po válce trochu lásky**

Po epickém polibku Katary a Aanga.

Aang a Katara tiše sledovali západ slunce. Podíval se na ni _„Jak to že mám takové štěstí-"_ „Aangu" uslyšel Katařin hlas. „Hmm?" „Jsi v pořádku?" zeptala se trochu strach. „Co? Jo jsem v pořádku…jen jsem přemýšlel jaké mám štěstí." Odpověděl šťastně, Katara se na něj usmála a odměnila ho polibkem.

„Dej ty sví ruce pryč od mé sestry!" zařval Sokka. _„Paráda! Všechno je zničené!"_ pomyslela si Katara. „Sokko!" zařvala na něj, ale on ji neposlouchal a srazil Aanga na zem. „Ouch!" zasténal bolestí. „Nic jsme nedělali! Přísahám!" zaječel Aang. „Sokko!" zaječela znovu Katara, ale tentokrát víc s hněvem. „Co je!" řekl hnusně. „Slez z mého přítele!" oba Sokka a Aang se zarazili. _„Ještě mi neřekla přítel"_ pomyslel si Aang. Mezitím Sokka zněj slezl a začal se s Katarou hádat.

Zbytek gangu je pozorovali, jak se dva sourozenci hádají. Aang se zvedl ze země a použil ovládání vzduchu, aby je od sebe odtrhl. Jakmile byly od sebe vstoupil mezi ně. „Přestaňte!" zařval na ně. Oba se zastavili, Aang se otočil k Sokkovi: „Sokko ty nechceš abychom byly spolu?" zeptal se. Sokka nic neřekl a sklopil hlavu, tak pokračoval: „Ty nechceš, aby byla Katara šťastná?". Zvednul hlavu a podíval se na něj. Katara přešla k Aangovi a propletla prsty s ním. Sokka si povzdechl. „ Samozřejmě že chci aby byla šťastná… jen jsem něco málo přesreagoval." „No tak myslím že mu dlužíš omluvu" řekla Katara, a usmála se. „Omlouvám se že jsem na tebe vletěl" omluvil se Sokka. Sukki k němu došla a chytila ho za ruku. Odvedla ho ke zbytku gangu do čajovny a nechaly tam dva o samotě.

„Díky Kataro" poděkoval jí. Ona se na něj usmála a dala mu pusu na tvář, čím ho donutila zrudnout. Na to se zachychotala „ Tak pojď jdeme za ostatními" řekla a táhla ho dovnitř.

Celý večer šel v klidu, všichni se smáli, povídali si a vykládali si příběhy. Ale Katara musela furt myslet na ně . _„Co je to se mnou? Proč mám tak…špinavé myšlenky?"_ řekla si v mysli. Chtěla, aby tento večer oslavila jen a jen s Aangem. Aby oslavili konec války a také začátek lásky. Myslela nad tím jak by se líbali, objímali a zašly by mnohem mnohem dál. Přemýšlela o jeho doteku, jak by sténala jeho jméno do nekonečna, jak by ji držel a mnohem víc…

Aang, který seděl hned vedle ní, přemýšlel o tom samém. _„Jak já ji tak strašně chci!"_ Při této myšlence mu na tvářích vyrašila temně růžová. Chtěl z ní všechno její polibky, dotecích, jak by ji držel a pomalu by ji mučil, jak by ji ochutnal, obejmul by ji a nikdy nepustil.

Bylo už pozdě večer a každý pár šel do svého domu. Jelikož celý gang skončil stoletou válku, tak každý pár dostal jako poděkování od krále Ba Sing Se vlastní dům v horním prstenci. Samozřejmě v blízkosti Jasmínového Draka. Všichni si řekli dobrou a odešli domů.

Když Katara s Aangem přicházeli k domu, byly oba úplně zarudlý. Otevřeli dveře a vešli do domu. Aang zavřel dveře a šel zapálit svíčky. Mezitím Katara se šla okoupat. Aang ze sebe shodil nové roucho co mu dal Zuko na zakázku udělat. Sundal si dřevěný náhrdelník a zul si boty.

Po půlhodině na něj Katara zavolala z koupelny: „Aangu! Můžeš mi prosím přinést noční košili?... Zapomněla jsem ji v ložnici na posteli!" „Jistě!" zakřičel v odezvě. Vešel do ložnice kde už hořeli svíčky, ale košile na posteli nebyla. „Hm? Kataro na posteli ne-" zastavil se jakmile se otočil a ústa mu spadla až na zem.

Před ním stála. Úplně odhalená. Byla celá suchá díky ovládání vody. Měla nádherně kulaté prsa a vztyčené tmavě hnědé bradavky. Pěkně ploché břicho, tenké nohy a nakonec šperk všeho. Aangovi se při tom začala tvořit malá boule v kalhotách.

Přišla k němu: „Líbí se ti co vidíš?" zavrkala v sexy hlase. Objal ji kolem pasu „ Jsi nejkrásnější žena, jakou jsem kdy viděl" zašeptal ji do ucha a skousl ji ušní lalůček. Na tom se celá otřásla a objala ho kolem krku a začala ho líbat. Aang začal jezdit rukama přes záda a jednou rukou se zapletl do jejich vlasů. Zasténala při jeho doteku a začala skenovat jeho holou hruď. Cítila každý hrbolek, každou jizvičku a chtěla víc.

Začala ho pomalu tlačit k posteli. Než si mohl sednout, sklonil se a vzal ji do svatebního stylu. Jemně ji položil na postel a lehnul si na ni. Přitiskl svou hruď k její, políbil ji a strčil jí jazyk do pusy. Zasténala mu do pusy když jejich jazyky začali o dominanci. Popadla ho za ruku a vedla ji k jejímu pravému prsu. Aang začal být nervózní když ji chytl. Začal ji pomalu třít a přejel palcem přes vztyčenou bradavku. Za to ho Katara políbila vášnivěji a sténala nahlas. Aang se od ní odtrhl a začal stezku polibky od rtů dolů čelistí přes klíční kost dokud nevzal její levou bradavku do úst.

„Ach…Aangu!" zasténal, když bradavku převaloval v puse. Popadla ho za hlavu a táhla ho blíž. Pomalu se přesunul ke břichu a strčil jí jazyk do pupku. Popadl ji za nohy a přesunul se k záhybům. Olízl ji, schválně se vyhýbal středu. Katara při tom hlasitě sténala. Pak ucítila ve vchodu sval. Aangu ji začal olizovat na klitorisu. Kataře se zrychlil dech „Aangu…Aangu…Aangu!". Pak to přišlo. V Kataře se něco zlomilo a přišel její první orgasmus. Její šťávy zaplavily Aangovi ústa. _„Je to tak dobré!"_ pomyslel si. Očistil ji a vrátil se zpátky k ústům. Políbil ji což jí dalo chuť sebe.

Pak ho obrátila, tím pádem byla nahoře. Teď byla řada na Aangovi ochutnat stovky polibků. Tvrdě ho políbila a hladila ho po hrudi, hlasitě zasténal. Začala ho líbat na klíční kost, pak přešla k bledě růžové bradavce a začala sát. Aang už pochopil Katařiny pocity, dech se mu zrychlil: „Ach…Kataro!" zasténal. Kataře se objevil uspokojivý úsměv na tváři.

Přesunula se na břicho. Aang zatnul abs, tím pádem se mu zvětšila boule. Katara mu pomalu a bolestivě sundala kalhoty a zároveň i slipy. Poprvé viděla Aanguv penis. Sklonila se k němu a pomalu jej olízla. „Áh!" zasténal v extázi. Vzala ho do pusy a začala pohybovat hlavou nahoru a dolů, při tom Aang hlasitě sténal. Pak přišel orgasmus a stříkl ji do pusy. _„Chutná to dobře!"_ pomyslela si Katara.

Zvedla se a políbila ho s náznakem jazyka. Aang je otočil a podíval se na ni. Jen přikývla a roztáhla nohy. Aang byl mezi nimi a začal pomalu tlačit kupředu. Katara ho držela pevně za ramena když prorazil panenskou blánu. Pak vypustila povzdech uspokojení a on pochopil že může pokračovat. Pomalu se houpal dopředu a dozadu. „Aangu…rychleji…Aangu prosím rychleji!" zasténala v čiré extázi. Aang udělal co mu bylo řečeno, a tak zrychlil.

„Aah…Kataro… myslím že už…budu!" jakmile to dořekl cítil jak se stěny kolem jeho hřídele utahují. Pak Katara nahlas zasténala zároveň s Aangem a přišli jejich orgasmy. Aang se zhroutil na ni celý od potu a jen se snažil popadnout dech.

Katara mu hladila jeho šípy na hlavě dokud přišla až k jizvě na zádech. Aang zvednul hlavu z ohbí krku a políbil ji vášnivě. „To bylo…úžasné" řekla a snažila se popadnout dech. Usmál se na ni „Né, tys byla úžasná" zašeptal ji a políbil ji na nos. Zachychotala se a on se na ni zazubil.

Po pár minutách se z ní odvalil a lehnul si na záda. Přitulila se k němu a položila mu hlavu na hruď. „Takhle se oslavuje konec stoleté války" řekla. Začali se smát a chvíli po tom oba usnuli.

Konec


End file.
